sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Land (Sausagelover 99'sTheme Park)
it is not just Nintendo it is also stuff related to Sausagelover 99. Nintendo Land is a theme park named after the game with the same name that is similar to Disneyland, with thousands of great games, rides, and attractions.The theme park will be located at Moorlane Centre, Chessington (originally Canada, America) and will open in 2017. The park is appropriate for kids 6-15. Anyone 16 or older is still allowed but is considered as an adult visitor. Sections Main Street - A simple street found south of the Mushroom Kingdom and near the Entrance with a ginormous arcade. Mushroom Kingdom - A massive piece of land inhabited by Mario and company with Peach's Castle found at the heart of the theme park. Sausage arcade - A arcade full of Sausagelover 99,s favorite arcade games and other stuff like claw machines. Yoshi''s Island - A stretch of land occupied by Yoshi found southwest of The Mushroom Kingdom. Pokétopia - A huge area with all known Pokemon found east of the Mushroom Kingdom. Sausage Land - A place full of Sausages and and other Sausages from all over the world. Animal Crossing -A town with friendly folks found west of the Mushroom Kingdom. DVD City: A city that never sleeps full of DVDs found northwest of the Mushroom Kingdom. Dream Land - A magical fantasy place found north of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rides Sausage Cruise - A simple boat ride with across bean sauce of live wild animals like mashed monkeys, apple apes, and chocolate alligators. Luigi,s mansion- A mansion ride filled with ghosts. Yoshi's Safari - A train ride through a variety of habitats where people encounter live animals from around the world. Gourmet Race - A high speed roller coaster with cars shaped like food. Attractions Wario's Wacky House of Comedy - A hilariously fun interactive show staring Wario and Waluigi. Mario's Magic Show - Watch Mario perform many dazzling magic spells in this feat defying interactive show. Kirby Jungle Gym - A workout area for all ages, complete with a massive swimming pool to cool off in after the workout.. Peach's Castle - Found in the heart of the theme park, it's a museum of Nintendo's history of colorful characters and glorious games. Pokemon Petting Zoo - A Petting Zoo where people can meet their favorite Pokemon all at once. Shops Nintendo Land Gift Shop Nintendo Power Mall Sections Main Street - A simple street found south of the Mushroom Kingdom and near the Entrance with a ginormous arcade. Mushroom Kingdom - A massive piece of land inhabited by Mario and company with Peach's Castle found at the heart of the theme park. Kongo Jungle - A thick, tropical forest full of wild animals found northeast of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi''s Island - A stretch of land occupied by Yoshi found southwest of The Mushroom Kingdom. Pokétopia - A huge area with all known Pokemon found east of the Mushroom Kingdom. Port Town Aero Dive - A racing city found southeast of the Mushroom Kingdom. Animal Crossing -A town with friendly folks found west of the Mushroom Kingdom. Diamond City: A city that never sleeps full of entertainment shows found northwest of the Mushroom Kingdom. Dream Land - A magical fantasy place found north of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rides Kongo Jungle Cruise - A simple boat ride with lots of live wild animals like monkeys, apes, and alligators. F-Zero Grand Prix - A racing simulator where players ride in F-Zero style cars. Yoshi's Safari - A train ride through a variety of habitats where people encounter live animals from around the world. Gourmet Race - A high speed roller coaster with cars shaped like food. Attractions Wario's Wacky House of Comedy - A hilariously fun interactive show staring Wario and Waluigi. Ashley's Magic Show - Watch Ashley perform many dazzling magic spells in this feat defying interactive show. Kongo Jungle Gym - A workout area for all ages, complete with a massive swimming pool to cool off in after the workout.. Peach's Castle - Found in the heart of the theme park, it's a museum of Nintendo's history of colorful characters and glorious games. Pokemon Petting Zoo - A Petting Zoo where people can meet their favorite Pokemon all at once. Shops Nintendo Land Gift Shop Nintendo Power Mall Restaurants Edit Super Mario Bros. Pizzeria - A restaurant where pizza is served. Entrees Edit ◾ Build Your Own Mario Bros. Pizza Drinks Edit ◾ Lemonade ◾ Fruit Punch ◾ Soda Burger Kong - A restaurant where burgers are served. Don't worry herbivores, there's garden salad there for you too! Entrees and Side Dishes ◾ Build Your Own Kongo Burger (Hamburger, Cheeseburger or Bacon Cheeseburger) ◾ Fries (French or Sweet Potato) ◾ Garden Salad Drinks Edit ◾ Lemonade ◾ Fruit Punch ◾ Soda ◾ Milkshakes King Dedede's All You Can Eat Buffet Cafe- An enormous buffet where all kinds of food is served Appitizers Edit ◾ Chicken Wings (Plain, Buffalo, or BBQ) ◾ Nachos ◾ Apples ◾ Carrots ◾ Chicken Caesar Salad Entrees and Side Dishes Edit ◾ Build Your Own Kongo Burger (Hamburger, Cheeseburger or Bacon Cheeseburger) ◾ Fries (French or Sweet Potato) ◾ Jumbo Turkey Leg ◾ Build Your Own Mario Bros. Pizza ◾ Deep Fried Chicken ◾ BBQ Beef Ribs Desserts Edit ◾ Cake ◾ Ice Cream (Cone, Dish, Sundae, or Frappe) ◾ Brownies ◾ Cookies Drinks Edit ◾ Lemonade ◾ Fruit Punch ◾ Soda ◾ Water ◾ Juice (Apple or Orange) ◾ Milkshakes Falcon Punch Station - A refreshing fruit flavored juice beverage called "Falcon Punch" is served here. Drinks ◾ Fruit Punch (called "Falcon Punch" here). Restaurants Super Mario Bros. Pizzeria - A restaurant where pizza is served. Entrees ◾ Build Your Own Mario Bros. Pizza Drinks ◾ Hot chocolate ◾ Tea ◾ Milk Burger Kirby - A restaurant where burgers are served. Don't worry herbivores, there's garden salad there for you too! Entrees and Side Dishes ◾ Build Your Own Kirby Burger (Hamburger, Cheeseburger or Sausage Cheeseburger) ◾ Fries (French or Chips) ◾ Garden Salad Drinks ◾ ◾ Fruit Punch ◾ Soda ◾ Milkshakes King Dedede's All You Can Eat Buffet Cafe- An enormous buffet where all kinds of food is served Appitizers ◾ Chicken Wings (Plain, Buffalo, or BBQ) ◾ Nachos ◾ Apples ◾ Carrots ◾ Chicken Caesar Salad Entrees and Side Dishes ◾ Build Your Own Kongo Burger (Hamburger, Cheeseburger or Bacon Cheeseburger) ◾ Fries (French or Sweet Potato) ◾ Jumbo Turkey Leg ◾ Build Your Own Mario Bros. Pizza ◾ Deep Fried Chicken ◾ BBQ Beef Ribs Desserts ◾ Cake ◾ Ice Cream (Cone, Dish, Sundae, or Frappe) ◾ Brownies ◾ Cookies Drinks ◾ Lemonade ◾ Fruit Punch ◾ Soda ◾ Water ◾ Juice (Apple or Orange) ◾ Milkshakes Falcon Punch Station - A refreshing fruit flavored juice beverage called "Falcon Punch" is served here. Drinks ◾ Fruit Punch (called "Falcon Punch" here). Voices ◾ Tom Hanks as Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi ◾ Tara Strong as Isabelle ◾ Johnny Depp as Bowser ◾ Jack Nicholson as K. K. Slider ◾ Nancy Cartwright as Bowser Jr. ◾ Angelina Jolie as Princess Peach ◾ Emma Watson as Ashley ◾ Robert De Niro as Captain Falcon ◾ Morgan Freeman as King K, Rool ◾ Will Smith as Dixie Kong ◾ Tom Cruise as Diddy Kong ◾ Samuel L. Jackson as Yoshi ◾ Anthony Hopkins as Donkey Kong ◾ Jim Carrey as King Dedede ◾ Helena Bonham-Carter as Kirby Category:Sausagelover 99 Category:Ideas Category:Theme Parks Category:Nintendo